voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sincline ships
Sincline Ships (also known as Sincline Mech in its combined robot form) were three spacecraft Lotor had constructed in secret using ore from the second Trans-reality Comet after the events of "Hole in the Sky" which has ability to combine into a giant robot. Later, Honerva combined it with her own Mech. History After stealing Trans-reality Comet from Voltron team, Lotor and his generals used the comet to create the Sincline Ships. By the time Lotor was declared an enemy to the Galra, two of the ships, one which form Sincline's legs and another that form the head, shoulders, and arms, were finished, leaving the third (which form the torso) yet to be built. Despite this, Lotor finally finished the final ship after becoming the emperor and travelled to Oriande with help of Allura who mastered ancient alchemic abilities from the mystical realm. When Honerva sent Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid to retrieve Lotor, they ended up siding with him once more, which resulted in the uniting of all 3 Sincline ships. When the generals realized Lotor was going to betray them, they attempted to abandon him once more; however, he was able to override the other two ships and eject his generals into space. Lotor continued to reveal that the three ships actually combine into a Voltron-esque Sincline Mech that is piloted solely by Lotor. Lotor used the Sincline Mech for a final battle against Voltron, demonstrating the Sincline Mech's ability to enter the quintessence field at will. Voltron was able to replicate this technique for a final showdown within the quintessence field. By absorbing the field's energy, Voltron channeled all of its energy into one huge blast that seemingly destroyed Lotor once and for all. Eventully, Lotor died in the rift, but after his Mech remained in the rift for some time, it was pulled back from the rift by Honerva, who needed the Mech to travel though alternate realities. After Honerva used the mech to kill one of her own Alteans, She took it with her as Oriande fell apart. She later kept it the Oriande Castle in space, until she used it with her own Honerva's Mech to combine the pair, using the trans reality Metal of the Mech to make her own Mech capable of successfully going though to an alternate reality. It would later be destroyed following Honerva's death to reconstruct all of Existence. Components of Sincline Mech Sincline Mech are comprised of 3 ships, Sincline's Arms, Sincline's Torso, and Sincline Legs. All of them are armed with energy blasters and ion cannon which firepower comparable to same weapon on Galra Cruisers. Sincline Mech's main weapon is a pair of energy scimitars stored in its thighs when not used and prehensile tail that ends with energy blades. It also possesses special ability to warp into Quintessence field at will as well. In spite of constructed from same ore with Voltron's and even stronger and faster than the latter, Sincline Ships lack sapience and have fewer weapons in its disposal. The latter was because alchemy knowledge utilized in their construction more limited and their arsenals were created along with ships themselves. Also, unlike Voltron and Zarkon's Mechsuit Armor, Sincline Mech lacked Bayard system which enable it to manifest stronger weapons. Despite this, the robot's superior speed, bladed tail, energy scimitars, and ability to warp back and forth to Quintessence field makes up for this shortcomings. Another difference with Voltron in addition of lack of sapience and number of ships Sincline Mech composed of is its control systems. Whereas Voltron requires 5 pilots to fully operate the mech, Sincline Mech can be piloted by a single pilot thanks to program that Lotor secretly installed on Sincline's Torso. The same program allow him to override the control of Sincline's Arms and Sincline's Legs as well as ejecting their pilots from the ships as well, which Lotor designed in case of his generals turned against him. Sincline's Arms Pilot: Acxa (formerly), Narti (formerly), Ezor (formerly), Zethrid (formerly). Component of Sincline Mech: Shoulders, head, and arms. Sincline's Torso Pilot: Lotor, Allura (formerly), Acxa (formerly). Component of Sincline Mech: Torso, tail. Sincline's Legs Pilot: Lotor (formerly), Zethrid (formerly), Ezor (formerly). Component of Sincline Mech: Torso, tail. Weapons & Abilities Arsenal * Twin Blades - Sincline is able to manifest a pair of energy scimitars from its hips for use in melee combat, similar to how Voltron 'forms' its weapons. Lotor is extremely proficient at wielding these blades, and Sincline is able to use them to cut large asteroids to pieces. * Lasers - Sincline can emit powerful beams of quintessence from most parts of its body, usually its chest and hands. These blasts are powerful enough to not only match but push back a blast from the Castle of Lions, though they can be blocked by Voltron's shield, albeit temporarily. * Tail - Lotor's proficiency in piloting Sincline is so great that he can effectively use the mech's tail as a weapon in close quarters combat, catching opponents off guard with surprise attacks. Abilities * Speed - Even without the ability to traverse into the quintessence field, Sincline is incredibly fast, helped by Lotor's impressive piloting skills. Voltron was forced to use alternate strategies in order to deal with the Sincline's speed and agility before absorbing quintessence to eventually match the mech's power. * Quintessence Field Traversal '''- Thanks to Allura's unlocked Altean alchemy abilities that she infused the ships with, Sincline can freely travel in and out of the Quintessence field found in the barrier between realities. This acts as a form of teleportation Sincline can also use in battle to warp around his opponents. ** '''Quintessence Empowerment - Whenever Sincline enters the Quintessence Field, it is able to gain strength from its limitless and powerful energy, increasing Sincline's already incredible speed and power to the point where it can easily overwhelm even Voltron. This power, however, proved to be Sincline's (and by extension Lotor's) downfall, as the absorption of so much quintessence overloaded Sincline's systems, combined with the damage it received from Voltron. Notes *60% of the comet is used to make the first two ships; 40% of the comet remains in Lotor's possession until the third ship is made. *The name of these ships is an homage to Lotor's original name in Golion. *They are also a probable homage to Lotor's mecha (unofficially dubbed Lo-tron) from Fleet of Doom, both in their being a form-together and in the energy scimitar being Lotor's weapon of choice for them. *The staff originally wanted Sincline to be comprised of 5 ships to emphasize its nature as counterpart if Voltron, but because of constraints in the amount of CG assets they were allotted per series arc, Sincline was reduced to three ships instead.AfterBuzzTV: "Voltron: Legendary Defender Season 6 Episodes 3 & 4 Review with Lauren Montgomery & Joaquim Dos Santos", June 2018 *Christine Bian largely designed Sincline, with inspiration from Zone of the Enders and Gundam, creating a sleek, fast, and wraith-like design of the whole mech and then breaking it down into smaller ships. She is credited for the concept of Sincline's tail.Collider: "Voltron Showrunners Break Down Season 6 Plot Twists, Character Reveals, and Easter Eggs", June 2018 Gallery |-|Ships= S3E06.226. Come on guys at least leave a booby trap behind yas.png S3E06.322. I hereby dub thee comet ship Army McArmson.png S3E06.323. Srs it looks like a head shoulders and two arms.png S3E06.342. Comet ship preparing to dodge.png S3E06.359. Comet ship getting ready to finish the fight.png S3E06.369. Comet ship fires.png S3E06.377. Comet ship from below.png S4E01.238. And the comet ship again.png S4E03.109. Meanwhile back to Lotor's little project.png S4E03.110. Okay he's got several projects.png S4E03.262. Lotor and gang regard the new ship.png|The first two ships. S4E03.264. Sincline ships in hangar.png S4E03.304. Sincline ships leaving the battle to Voltron.png S4E05.52. Sincline ships approach ruins of Daibazaal.png S4E05.67. Sincline ship no.2.png S4E05.68. Sincline ship no. 2 powering up with concentrated quintessence.png S4E05.72. Sincline ship no.2 exits gate.png S4E05.292a. Sincline ship no. 1 rescues Zethrid 2.png S4E06.38. Lotor drifts in Sincline ship no.2.png S4E06.42. Sincline no.2 isn't as nimble as no.1 huh.png S4E06.45. I'm not running I'm leading you on.png S4E06.166. Sincline ship no.2 from stern.png S4E06.237. Coming at you like a dark horse.png S6E01.87. Lotor and Allura in front of unfinished Sincline ship.png S6E02.23. Your father was an alchemist.png S6E04.4. We've done everything we can to prepare us.png S6E04.22. Sincline ship no. 3 lifts off the deck.png S6E04.35. Sincline ship no.3 from bow.png S6E04.36. Sincline no.3 powering up for transit.png S6E04.236. Two royals and a ship ready to sail.png S6E04.293. Two galra a kid and a wolf open a door.png S6E04.301. Sincline ship shooting up the hangar.png S6E04.347. Voltron faces Lotor's Sincline ships.png S6E05.63a. Because I was inverted 2.png S6E06.95. Sincline trio on the move.png S6E06.95b. Sincline trio on the move 3.png S6E06.205. Sincline ship no.3 avoiding Blue's attacks.png S6E06.210a. Sincline no.3 fights back against the Blue Lion.png S6E06.216. The Sincline ships begin to break off.png S6E06.221. And here comes the Fake Voltron we've been expecting.png|Lotor activating combiner mode in the cockpit of the largest Sincline. S6E06.223. What is this strange three part symbol.png|Symbol on one of the Sincline ship’s screens as Lotor takes over. S6E06.224. The three Sinclines start glowing.png |-|Mecha= S6E06.230. Sincline ships coming together.png S6E06.230a. Sincline ships coming together 2.png S6E06.230b. Sincline ships coming together 3.png S6E06.230c. Sincline ships coming together 4.png S6E06.230e. Sincline ships coming together 6.png S6E06.231. Nice hands complete with spiked knuckles.png SinclineMech.jpg S6E06.243a. The Sincline mecha prepares to take on Voltron 2.png S6E06.243b. The Sincline mecha prepares to take on Voltron 2.png S6E06.266. Somewhere in the universe Sincline is kicking lion butt.png S6E06.280a. But you made your choice 2.png S6E06.281. Sincline's gonna get ya.png S6E06.287. Wait what's that star over there.png S6E06.288. LOL Black's like IN YOUR FACE.png S6E06.289. S'up Sincline I'm here to kick your tail.png S6E07.4. Sincline prepares to fire.png S6E07.4a. Sincline prepares to fire 2.png S6E07.4b. Sincline prepares to fire 3.png S6E07.11a. Sincline sees the incoming fire 2.png S6E07.19. Sincline pauses for a moment.png S6E07.20a. Before striking a pose and drawing twin scimitars 2.png S6E07.21. Sincline is coming to slice ya.png S6E07.34a. Mecha vs mecha 2.png S6E07.34b. Mecha vs mecha 3.png S6E07.36. tfw you get a tail to the face.png S6E07.42. Sincline mech's back detail.png S6E07.44a. Sincline pulls up at seeing Voltron in a corner 2.png S6E07.44b. Sincline pulls up at seeing Voltron in a corner 3.png S6E07.50. Well if that didn't finish you maybe this.png S6E07.50b. Well if that didn't finish you maybe this 3.png S6E07.52a. Sincline considers the options 2.png S6E07.53b. Sincline tries to circle around to attack from behind 3.png S6E07.57a. Uh oh I think he's mad now 2.png S6E07.71. Oh look it's a Shiney Sincline.png S6E07.80. Apparently Lotor's sense of fair play has gone out the window.png S6E07.84. Sincline follows up with a left hook.png S6E07.85. Hi rez of Sincline socking Voltron.png S6E07.86. Hi rez of Sincline kneeing Voltron in the back.png S6E07.87. Hi rez of Sincline giving Voltron an uppercut.png S6E07.88. Talk to the feet you plebes.png S6E07.93. Unlimited power is mine.png S6E07.96. And now for something different.png S6E07.99a. Sincline pausing for a moment 2.png S6E07.123. Sincline inside the quintessence field.png S6E07.124a. Here comes the slice and dice mecha again 2.png S6E07.126a. And a long clash of the titans is a go 2.png S6E07.126b. And a long clash of the titans is a go 3.png S6E07.127a. Gonna get you kids if it's the last thing I do 2.png S6E07.133. Sincline on the defensive offense again.png S6E07.141a. Sincline zooming around on Quintessence fix 2.png S6E07.141b. Sincline zooming around on Quintessence fix 3.png S6E07.144c. Sincline swatting at Green's lost head.png S6E07.144d. Sincline swatting at Green's lost head.png S6E07.163. Sincline zooming along.png S6E07.178. Sincline is down I repeat Sincline is down.png References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Ships Category:Super Robots